Jeu de rôle
by Solae44
Summary: Régina est invitée a une soirée. Elle finira par demander à Emma de l'accompagner. SQ
1. Partie 1

J'ai en poche un OS déjà publié, mais voici ma première petite fanfiction. C'était un OS à la base, mais finalement, Lo' m'a suggéré de le couper en trois parties. C'est donc le cas!  
Pas de magie, pas de forêt enchantée, ils sont tous nés dans notre monde.  
J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Partie N°1

Regina rentra chez elle, comme tous les jours vers 18h30. Depuis quelques jours, elle avait décidé de ne plus traîner à la mairie, car elle sentait que son fils avait besoin d'elle. Elle entretenait depuis plusieurs semaines une relation avec Robin. Il y a de cela quelques jours, ils avaient décidé d'officialiser leur couple auprès de leurs familles et amis. Henry avait assez mal réagi à cette annonce. Il avait peur que sa relation avec sa mère ne change d'autant plus que Robin avait un fils et que désormais, il fallait le compter dans l'addition. Le petit brun ne voulait pour rien au monde voir bousculer sa vie avec ses deux mamans. Elles s'entendaient enfin après de trop nombreuses et longues disputes et il savait que cette histoire de famille recomposée poserait des problèmes à cette fragile entente. Lorsqu'il en avait discuté avec Regina, elle lui avait promis de ne pas changer leurs habitudes. Que ce soient celles qui sont à tous les deux ou à tous les trois, avec Emma. La mairesse essayait tant bien que mal de tenir sa promesse, mais entre la mairie, Robin, Roland, Emma et Henry, cela l'épuisait plus que tout autre chose. Ce soir-là, son compagnon n'était pas là et Henry dormait chez son autre maman.

La mairesse se servit un verre de cidre et s'installa à son bureau. Ces instants de calme étaient devenus si rares qu'un léger mal de tête se fit ressentir. Après avoir pris de quoi soulager sa douleur, seule dans son bureau, elle s'évada dans ses pensées. Être avec Robin était quelque chose de génial, il était prévenant, tendre parfois et sécurisant. Elle se pensait chanceuse, car enfin, quelqu'un voulait être avec elle. Quelqu'un voulait lui donner son amour. Pourtant, elle avait imaginé ça plus fort, plus puissant, plus magique. Elle se pensait heureuse, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle lui intimait que le bonheur ne ressemblait pas à ça. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses ombres qui lui gâchaient son envie d'être pleinement épanouie.

Elle attrapa le coupe-papier poser sur son bureau et commença à ouvrir un à un les courriers du jour. Une facture, une recommandation, une publicité… Rien de bien intéressant jusqu'à la dernière lettre. Elle arrivait de Boston. De l'université plus précisément. Celle ou Régina avait étudié il y a de ça quelques années. Elle ouvrit doucement l'enveloppe les mains moites et tremblantes, elle sortit la lettre et la déplia. Elle commença sa lecture en se rendant compte qu'elle avait retenu son souffle et les moites.

 _«Mills Regina_ _  
_ _108 Mifflin rue_ _  
Storybrooke, dans le Maine  
_

 _À_ _Boston,_

 _Le 06/04/2015_

 _Objet : retrouvailles_

Mlle Mills Regina,

Cette lettre a pour but de vous inviter à la réunion des anciens élèves de la promotion 2002 qui aura lieu à l'université de Boston le samedi 13 juin 2015.

 _Vous vous souviendrez surement de vos amis avec lesquels vous avez passé vos années d'études, ils seront peut-être là._

 _Nous espérons votre présence parmi nous dans quelques semaines._

 _Vous pouvez nous contacter directement via le courriel de l'université ou par téléphone, mais sachez que votre inscription est automatique._

 _Bien cordialement._

 _Mike Stan »_

Regina était perturbée, son verre dans une main et le courrier dans l'autre, elle lisait cette lettre pour la quatrième fois. Elle quitta le courrier des yeux en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle se lava aussitôt et trouva dans le hall Robin qui se déchaussait.

\- Mon amour, comment s'est passé ta journée ?

Robin s'approcha d'elle et posa furtivement ses lèvres sur celle de la mairesse dans un rapide baiser avant de migrer vers le salon.

\- Comme d'habitude. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas !

\- Tu veux un verre ?, demanda Robin en se dirigeant vers le bar. Qu'as-tu dans la main ?

\- Non merci, j'ai déjà bu un verre. J'ai reçu un courrier de l'université de Boston.

\- Que te veulent-ils ? Tu as oublié de rendre un livre ?, s'amusa Robin devant la mine déconfite de Regina face à cette lettre.

\- Tu es bête, bien sûr que non.

Regina, exaspérée par son comportement, ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça et poursuivit :

\- C'est une invitation à une réunion d'anciens élèves. Elle a lieu samedi.

\- Samedi ? Il ne pouvait pas te prévenir vendredi tant qu'ils y étaient ?

\- Le courrier date du mois d'avril, il a dû se perdre en route.

La brune n'était pas d'humeur à sourire et encore moins à se poser des questions sur le comment du pourquoi la lettre n'arrivait que maintenant.

\- Vas-tu y aller ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Regina prit place sur le canapé du salon, frotta son visage de ses deux mains comme pour gommer tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire. Elle aurait préféré que la Poste la perde définitivement. Cela lui aurait évité cette conversation et d'être dans un état plus que perturbé.

\- Je n'étais pas très appréciée au campus. Pourquoi y aller pour me retrouver seule face à tous ces gens que je ne côtoie même plus ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je vais prendre une douche et me coucher. J'ai eu une longue journée. Ne tarde pas !, lui dit-il dans un clin d'oeil.

C'est sur ses dernières paroles que Robin partit à l'étage laissant sa compagne encore plus perdue qu'avant son arrivée. Pas un mot et pas un geste réconfortant. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce que cela signifiait pour Regina et cela la chagrinait. Elle n'avait pas eu d'amis là-bas, personne sur qui compter. Elle était ignorée par les plus populaires et les plus intellectuels ne voulaient pas d'elle. Pourtant, la brune était loin de faire partie de la catégorie des cancres, mais ça ne devait pas être suffisant pour eux. Quant aux autres, c'était Regina elle-même qui les évitait, car elle avait beau être seule, elle n'était pas désespérée.

Après être passé par la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, la mairesse se déshabilla, lasse, pour enfiler sa nuisette couleur prune. Elle rejoignit son compagnon sous les draps qui commençait à s'endormir, dos à elle. La brune était couchée, le regard fixant le plafond espérant que Robin se tournerait pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais son attente était vaine. Elle coupa le silence en lui posant une simple question.

\- M'accompagnerai-tu à la soirée de samedi ?

\- Si t'as envie, oui, abrégea-t-il à moitié endormi. Bonne nuit.

Robin n'avait pas bougé un centimètre, un sentiment de tristesse traversa le corps de la brune qui se sentait terriblement seule. Une fois encore, Regina trouvera le sommeil dans son coin du lit avec uniquement ses pensées pour l'accompagner.

0o0o0o0 - 0o0o0o0

Le samedi arriva très vite et en se réveillant ce matin-là, Regina était angoissée. Elle avait pensé à cette soirée toute la semaine et maintenant que c'était le jour-J, la brune n'était plus sûre de vouloir y mettre les pieds ! S'attelant à préparer chocolat chaud, café et pancakes pour le petit déjeuner en compagnie de son fils, dans la bonne humeur malgré tout et surtout grâce à son petit homme, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentie.

\- Tu veux bien aller voir qui c'est, Henry ?

\- Okay !, répondit-il en sautant gaiement de son tabouret. C'est M'man !, hurla-t-il à travers les pièces pour que Regina l'entende.

\- Pas la peine de hurler Henry, Robin dort toujours.

La mairesse gronda son fils qui, à la mention de l'homme, fit naitre un sourire presque sadique chez le gamin. Regina ne releva pas cette attitude comprenant parfaitement pourquoi.

\- Bonjour Emma, tu es bien matinale pour un samedi.

\- Obligée ! David est malade, il m'a demandé pour échanger nos astreintes de week-end. Ça ne te dérange pas de garder Henry ?, demanda la blonde en buvant une gorgée du chocolat bien chaud que lui avait préparé Regina automatiquement dès son arrivée.

\- Ça va être compliqué. Ce soir, j'ai une soirée sur Boston.

\- Je peux me garder tout seul, je ne suis plus un bébé, proposa Henry, tout content à la perspective d'une soirée comme un grand.

\- NON !, avaient répondu les deux femmes simultanément, ce qui les surprit.

Elles avaient souvent des différences d'opinions, mais en ce qui concernait Henry, elles étaient toujours d'accord. Celui-ci perdit son sourire instantanément.

\- Je vais y réfléchir et je te tiens au courant, d'accord ?

\- Ça me va. Bon allez, je file sinon je vais être en retard.

\- Ça ne changera pas beaucoup…, lui lança Regina un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

\- J'ai trop de travail, c'est pour ça, rétorqua-t-elle dans un clin d'oeil. Bonne journée, les Mills !

\- Bonne journée, Emma.

\- Bonne journée, m'man !

Regina se sentait bien, sa tristesse au réveil s'était envolée en quelques minutes. Elle repensa à la blonde et aux épreuves qu'elles avaient traversées ensemble. De se détester à s'apprécier, il avait fallu beaucoup de patience et d'abnégation de la part d'Henry pour réussir cet exploit. Aujourd'hui, elle le remerciait intérieurement car, grâce à lui, elle avait enfin une véritable amie sur qui compter. Ses pensées furent vite coupées par l'arrivée de Robin.

\- Tu pourrais éviter de crier dans toute la maison quand les autres dorment encore, gamin, râla l'homme qui prit place à côté de la brune.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Y'a que m'man qui a le droit.

Henry fronçait les sourcils, il supportait déjà bien sa présence, ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il lui parle ainsi.

\- Henry, tu pourrais au moins t'excuser…, tenta doucement la mairesse sachant que son fils n'apprécierait pas.

\- Tu le défends comme toujours…, compléta Henry en montrant Robin de la main.

Il se leva et partit dans sa chambre l'air triste sur le visage laissant son petit déjeuner à moitié entamé.

\- Henry assister ...

Elle voulut rattraper son fils, mais Robin l'attrapa par le bras la forçant à se rasseoir.

\- Laisse-le, il n'est pas perdu.

C'était la phrase de trop pour ce matin. Elle voulait faire des efforts, mais visiblement, elle était la seule et fallait que ça change.

\- C'est mon fils, Robin. Il était ici chez lui bien avant toi et il était simplement content de voir sa mère. Si tu n'es pas satisfait de notre cohabitation, tu peux toujours dormir chez toi si cela ne te convient pas.

En colère, elle avait laissé sortir juste une partie de ce qu'elle pensait, car ce n'était pas le moment de parler un sujet plus délicat…

\- D'ailleurs, que faisait-elle encore ici ce matin ?

Robin avait délibérément passé outre ce qu'elle venait d'énoncer et ce qu'il avait dit l'énervait d'avantage.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu pour poser ce genre de question ? Emma est la mère d'Henry, elle vient quand elle le désire et ni toi ni personne ne remettra ça en cause. Tu voulais venir vivre ici avec moi ? Et bien, il faudra t'habituer à certaines choses, car je n'ai pas l'intention de changer ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle se leva et prit la direction du hall où elle se prépara à sortir. En attrapant sa veste dans le dressing, elle vit un petit papier plié chuter jusqu'au sol. Elle fronça les sourcils en s'imaginant Henry ne pas ranger correctement ses affaires. Machinalement, elle le plaça dans sa poche avant de finir de se préparer. Sachant que son fils devait rejoindre ses copains au parc, elle ne s'inquiéta pas pour lui et quitta le manoir.

Elle roulait depuis plusieurs minutes pour finalement s'arrêter devant le Granny's. Elle tenta de se calmer avant de sortir de son véhicule, car la tension accumulée en elle ce matin avait du mal à se dissiper. Elle pensa alors à un bon café bien chaud et rejoignit le restaurant les bras ballants. Regina trouva sa place habituelle à l'écart des autres et attendit patiemment en pensant à sa vie. Tout était devenu compliqué depuis que Robin vivait avec elle au manoir. Elle aimait sa vie paisible avec son fils, avec les gens de cette ville qu'elle commençait doucement à apprécier, avec Emma…

\- Bonjour, madame le maire. Un samedi matin, ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes.

La jeune serveuse était comme les autres citoyens. Elle avait eu peur longtemps d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'Emma arrive et leur fasse comprendre que leur mairesse était comme tout le monde, un simple être humain avec des sentiments. Depuis, la brune et la serveuse s'entendaient très bien.

\- Ruby, appelle-moi Regina. On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer ?, proposa la cliente timidement.

\- Depuis le temps que j'attends ça, je ne vais pas dire non. Après tout, nous sommes amies, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette déclaration si simple soit-elle avait fait naitre en Regina un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas plus que ça, le bien-être. Son sourire s'agrandit encore en remarquant que Ruby avait accepté naturellement, sans hésiter une seule seconde.

\- Oui, nous sommes amies.

Les deux femmes ne quittaient plus leurs sourires, heureuses de la situation.

\- Je te serre comme d'habitude, un café noir.

\- Oui et un croissant, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir mon petit déjeuner.

\- Un problème avec ton apollon ?

\- Si seulement, c'était qu'avec lui…

\- Allez, je t'apporte ça et on en discute, si tu veux.

Finalement, elles discutèrent de tout sauf de ça, trop contente d'avoir enfin mis le terme « ami » sur la table. Elles rigolaient et cela faisait un bien fou à la mairesse qui en avait grandement besoin. Puis arriva le sujet d'Emma et Henry…

\- Tout se passe bien avec ces deux-là ?, demanda Ruby un brin taquine.

\- Avec eux oui, tout va très bien. C'est avec Robin que ça coince. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne le porte dans son coeur.

\- Pourquoi cela te dérange ? C'est ta vie personnelle après tout ?

La serveuse tentait de faire parler la mairesse, de la faire sortir des sentiers battus pour s'aventurer plus loin dans ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Mais ma vie personnelle englobe Henry et Emma. Il est inconcevable qu'ils en soient écartés.

\- Donc d'où vient le problème à ton avis ?

\- Aucun des trois ne fait un effort. Enfin si, Henry ne dit rien et il est patient. Emma l'évite du mieux qu'elle peut et reste courtoise avec lui. En fait, Robin ne fait aucun effort quand j'y pense. Ce matin, il a même haussé le ton avec Henry.

A cette évocation, les yeux de Regina s'humidifièrent. Elle ne supportait pas voir son petit garçon dans cet état.

\- Ruby, même avec moi, il ne fait plus d'effort. J'ai l'impression que depuis que l'on vit ensemble, il me pense comme acquise.

\- Regina, ce n'est pas ça l'amour. Bon d'accord, je n'y connais pas grand-chose. Pourtant, il me semble que lorsqu'on est amoureux, peut importe les circonstances, on est toujours attentionné, prévenant, à l'écoute, drôle, disponible, doux…

Ruby était partie dans ses pensées et continuait inlassablement d'évoquer selon elle, les attitudes à avoir quand on est en couple. Et pas seulement au début, mais jusqu'à la fin.

\- C'est drôle !

\- Qu'est-ce qui est drôle, ma chère ? Te moquerais-tu de moi ?, demanda la serveuse les poings sur les hanches et le regard qui se voulait dur.

\- Non, Ruby. Bien sûr que non.

La mairesse s'amusait du comportement boudeur de son amie.

\- C'est ce que tu décris qui est drôle. Une personne me fait penser à toutes tes descriptions, mais ce n'est pas Robin.

\- Et qui est-ce ? Dis-moi, je brûle d'impatience.

\- Emma.

A l'entente du prénom, Ruby s'adoucit dans la seconde et se cala confortablement sur la banquette. Elle avait lancé la réflexion… Elle allait reprendre quand le téléphone de la brune sonna. Un message.

 _* Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler ce matin, mais je ne pourrais pas venir avec toi ce soir. Réunion au travail. *_

Un message aura suffi à gâcher sa matinée. Ruby le remarqua quand le visage de son amie perdit son franc sourire. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas enchantée d'y aller, mais maintenant tout tombait à l'eau. Robin la décevait une fois de plus et pourtant, elle était d'avantage déçu de se retrouver seule pour ce soir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Regina ?

La serveuse s'inquiétait de l'attitude complètement abattu de la mairesse. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça, triste.

\- C'est un message de Robin. J'ai une soirée à Boston ce soir et il me dit qu'il ne peut pas venir avec moi.

\- Et il annule comme ça au dernier moment ? Mais quel co...

Ruby se coupa volontairement pour éviter de dénigrer le compagnon de la brune. Mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

\- Tu peux peut-être trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour t'accompagner.

\- Mais qui ?

Regina était perdue et l'idée de ne pas se rendre à sa soirée commençait doucement, mais surement a mûrir dans son esprit.

\- Personne ne voudra.

\- Je suis de service ce soir, mais j'aurais joué les cavalières avec plaisir.

Sa voisine lui fit un timide sourire de remerciement.

\- Demande à Emma. C'est ton amie aussi !

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Tu ne perds rien à demander de toute façon.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Regina régla sa note et se leva d'un bond.

\- Merci Ruby !

Alors qu'elle allait quitter le restaurant, elle se retourna et interpella de nouveau la jeune femme.

\- Ruby?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu penses que Granny pourrait garder Henry ce soir ? David est malade.

\- Tu rigoles, elle sera super contente, elle pourra enfin jouer les mamies gâteaux ! Je la tiens au courant ne t'en fait pas.

\- Je lui dirais de venir ici pour 18h. Ça ira ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Allez, va voir Emma !

La mairesse remontait d'un pas rapide jusqu'au commissariat. Elle appréhendait la réaction d'Emma et ne savait pas trop comment aborder la chose. Le shérif avait parfois des réactions excessives et ce genre de demande pouvait entraîner une d'attitude de ce style. Arrivée devant la double porte du poste, elle s'arrêta et se posa la question : "est-ce une bonne idée ?". Elle remua la tête pour chasser les questions qui se bousculaient les unes après les autres et elle se dit que de toute façon, elle n'irait pas toute seule alors autant lui proposer. On ne sait jamais. Regina longeait les couloirs qui menaient jusqu'au shérif et plus elle approchait plus elle ralentissait. Finalement, c'est à pas de velours qu'elle arriva a la hauteur du bureau d'Emma. Cette dernière était concentrée sur un rapport et Regina remarqua cette ressemblance avec Henry lorsqu'il faisait ses devoirs. La mairesse se rendit compte que la blonde était une femme très jolie et à la regarder davantage, son corps se détendit. Emma avait depuis quelque temps maintenant cette faculté d'apaiser la brune juste part sa présence. Elle prit sa respiration et annonça sa venue.

\- Emma?

\- Oh Regina, excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas entendu. Un problème ? Henry va bien ?

\- Tout va bien.

Elle s'assit face au shérif et baissa légèrement la tête. Elle voulait gagner un peu de temps.

\- Granny va garder Henry ce soir. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Absolument pas. Ce n'était pas la peine de te déplacer pour ça. Un texto suffisait.

\- J'étais dans le coin.

Régina était tendue. C'était tout bête pourtant, elle lui posait la question, la réponse était oui ou non et terminé. Mais plus l'échéance arrivait, plus elle désirait qu'Emma accepte. La brune voulait montrer a tous, que Regina Mills avait réussi.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Regina ? Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse.

La blonde se leva et prit place sur le second siège face au bureau. Elle se tourna entièrement vers la mairesse et insista :

\- Dis-moi.

Sa voix était douce et Regina reprit confiance en plantant son regard dans les émeraudes qui la dévisageaient.

\- J'aurais quelque chose à te demander. Un service.

\- Ecoute, je ferais mon possible. Tu le sais bien, demande toujours.

Regina vit dans les yeux d'Emma une grande sincérité. Cela la rassura pour enfin expliquer sa demande.

\- Comme tu le sais, j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir. Robin devait m'accompagner, mais il a annulé tout à l'heure.

\- Sérieusement ? Regina, tu lui as demandé pourquoi ?, demanda la blonde dont le ton de sa voix ne laissait aucun doute quant à son agacement envers le brun.

\- Non, je n'ai pas répondu à son message. Ce n'est p...

Emma lui coupa la parole brusquement.

\- Pardon ! C'est une blague ? Il te met un lapin par message ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai Regina, réagit !

La brune savait qu'elle aurait dû contacter Robin pour avoir une meilleure explication, mais elle n'en avait plus la force.

\- S'il te plaît Emma, je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui.

La blonde sentit la peine dans les vibrations de sa voix et elle n'insista pas.

\- D'accord.

Elle se radoucit, ne voulant pas ébranler la brune un peu plus.

\- Que voulais-tu me demander ?

\- M'accompagnerai-tu ?

Emma écarquilla les yeux, déboussolée par cette requête plus que surprenante. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise prenant le temps d'assimiler. La jeune femme en face d'elle la suppliait inconsciemment du regard, chose entièrement contradictoire avec sa personnalité. Le shérif réalisa à ce moment précis que cela comptait beaucoup pour la mairesse.

\- Regina, j'ai des plans de prévu ce soir. Je ne peux pas annuler comme ça.

Emma était mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de la brune d'autant plus que ses yeux prenaient une teinte plus sombre et humide.

\- Excuse-moi. Mais tu peux toujours y ...

Regina leva sa main pour stopper ses paroles. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre s'excuser d'avantage ou prendre le risque de s'énerver. Elle ferma ses yeux pour reprendre une contenance devant la femme qui venait sans le savoir, de la blesser.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'y attendais de toute façon.

En se levant, elle attrapa son sac posé nonchalamment sur le sol et prit la direction de la sortie. Avant de passer les portes, elle se retourna et croisa les yeux jade de son amie. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir une seule larme qui coula lentement sur sa joue rosée.

\- Je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps. Merci quand même.

Emma sortit de sa léthargie entendant au loin les portes claquer en se refermant. Elle s'en voulait. Après s'être acharnée l'une contre l'autre, aujourd'hui tout allait mieux et elle s'était promis de toujours être présente pour la brune. Le shérif venait à l' instant de faillir à sa promesse silencieuse. Elle sauta de sa chaise et couru après Regina jusqu'à la rattraper un peu plus loin dans la rue.

\- Regina attend ! S'il te plaît.

Elle lui agrippa doucement le poignet et la força à se retourner.

\- Pourquoi me le demander, à moi ?

\- Parce que tu es mon amie. Tu es, ce qui ressemble le plus à une famille pour moi.

Regina se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer à haute voix et baissa la tête pour cacher ses joues qui commençaient à s'empourprer. La blonde ne répondit pas. Elle semblait perdue, le regard fixant la jeune femme devant elle. Jamais elles ne s'étaient risqué à dévoiler ce qu'elles pensaient l'une de l'autre. Tout allait pour le mieux ensemble et il était inutile de mettre de mot sur cette relation qui leur convenait parfaitement. C'est toujours sa main placée sur son poignet que de l'autre, elle attrapa son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean. Le tout sans un mot. Elle glissa doucement sa main jusqu'à celle de Regina et la serra pour qu'elle réagisse. La brune sentit ses doigts lui brûler au contact de ceux du shérif. Elles n'avaient jamais eu de tendre contact physique. La mairesse resta interdite devant ce qu'il se passait. Emma attendait, l'oreille collée à son téléphone.

\- Messagerie, prévint-elle en chuchotant comme si elles étaient écoutées.

La femme en face d'elle hocha la tête silencieusement ne comprenant pas ce que la jolie blonde faisait.

\- Killian, c'est Emma. Pour ce soir, je vais devoir annuler. Une urgence. Rien de grave, je t'appelle demain.

Le shérif raccrocha et rangea son cellulaire à sa place initiale. C'est à ce moment-là, que dans un geste purement spontané, Regina lui sauta au cou resserrant ses bras autour de ses épaules réalisant ce que venait de faire Emma. Surprise au début par cet élan démonstratif de surcroît en pleine rue, elle finit par accepter ce doux moment avec plaisir. Elle plaça ses mains dans le dos de la brune pour accentuer cette étreinte. Dans un souffle, Régina finit par rompre le silence avec deux petits mots.

\- Merci Emma.

Elles s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre, la gêne peinte sur leurs visages. Le shérif esquissa un timide sourire quand elle remarqua l'étincelle de gratitude dans les yeux noirs de la mairesse. Grace à ce regard, elle sue qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

\- Il faut un peu plus de trois heures pour rejoindre Boston. A quelle heure commence ta soirée ?

\- 20h.

\- Il va y avoir un problème dans ce cas. Mon service termine à 18h30. Madame le Maire aurait-elle une idée ?

\- Au début, c'est Marco qui surveillait le poste et gérait les petits conflits. On pourrait lui demander de le faire cette après-midi ? Ça te laisserait du temps.

\- D'accord, je vais passer le voir directement. Ça sera plus simple. Je passe donc te chercher un peu avant 17h et on partira tranquillement.

\- Ça me va parfaitement.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui, je t'écoute.

Emma était soudainement gênée. Le shérif n'avait pas connu l'université et les grandes études, mais cet engouement pour ces rendez-vous l'avait toujours surprise et intrigué.

\- Pourquoi est-ce si important d'aller à cette réunion ? Tu n'as rien à leur prouver.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. Une revanche à prendre sur certaines personnes, je dirais.

Le sourire d'Emma s'étira de plus en plus. L'idée de revanche lui plaisait énormément.

\- Alors tu peux compter sur moi. Nous prendrons cette revanche !

C'est ému par le regard déterminé de la blonde que la mairesse prit le chemin de sa demeure pour se préparer tranquillement. Emma s'était, quant à elle, rendue chez le garagiste qui avait tout de suite accepté joyeusement.

La blonde avait pu rentrer chez elle vers midi. Dans l'optique de se préparer à manger en priorité, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment serait habillée Regina ce soir. Pour parfaire sa tenue, elle devait connaître ce point crucial. Elle attrapa son téléphone, qui avait été jeté sur le canapé quelque instant plus tôt, et ouvrit sa messagerie afin d'y pianoter une simple question.

 _* Comment seras-tu habillée ce soir ? *_

Tout en s'attelant à faire chauffer une poignée de pâtes, seule chose qu'elle ne faisait pas cramer, elle attendait impatiemment une réponse, qui arriva quelques secondes après.

 _* Une robe de soirée noire et des talons aiguilles. Besoin de connaître autre chose ? *_

 _* Merci ça ira. Sois prête pour 17h ! *_

Emma savait qu'en évoquant un probable retard de la mairesse, elle aurait droit à un rapide retour de bâton.

 _* C'est toi qui dis ça ? Miss je-suis-en-retard-même-quand-je-pars-en-avance ! *_

La blonde rigolait toute seule à la lecture du dernier message de Regina. Elle finit de manger et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour trouver une tenue pour ce soir. Assisse sur son lit face à sa penderie ouverte, elle réfléchissait aux meilleurs moyens d'impressionner la brune. Contrairement à une armoire de femme lambda, celle du shérif était plutôt restreinte. Les choix n'étaient pas légion et elle s'évertuait mentalement à associer tels ou tels vêtements. Si Régina voulait vraiment être accompagnée ce soir, elle le sera. Promesse de Swan. Sa décision était prise. Fière de son choix vestimentaire, elle les plaça sur le lit avant de filer sous la douche.

* * *

A bientôt pour la partie 2… Si vous la souhaitez !

Bises


	2. Partie 2

Merci à vous tous pour vos review, MP, follow et favori, ça motive!

Voici le chapitre 2 comme promis

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Partie N°2

L'heure d'aller chercher Regina arrivait et la blonde commençait doucement à stresser. Elle allait être entourée de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas avec une femme qui n'était pas spécialement appréciée. Emma conduisait tranquillement jusqu'au manoir et c'est les mains moites qu'elle tira le frein a main de sa coccinelle pour arrêter la voiture devant l'un des garages de Regina. Devant la grande porte d'entrée blanche, elle ajusta sa tenue une dernière fois puis leva fébrilement le doigt vers la sonnette. La blonde souffla un grand coup avant d'appuyer dessus. Des mouvements se faisaient entendre à l'intérieur et au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit.

A la vue de la mairesse, Emma sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Elle parcourait le corps de la femme devant elle la bouche légèrement ouverte et le regard brillant. Regina se racla doucement la gorge pour sortir Emma de sa contemplation. La blonde rougit furieusement de s'être laissée aller comme ça. Il faut dire que la mairesse était somptueuse. Sa robe noire au décolleté plongeant épousait les courbes de son corps dans une infinie perfection. S'arrêtant juste au-dessus de ses genoux, Emma avait pu remarquer la finesse et le teint halé de ses jambes. La blonde devait admettre que Regina était une très belle femme. Cela la perturba une fraction de seconde, car jamais elle n'avait eu un regard comme celui-ci posé sur une femme.

\- Mlle Swan?

La voix rauque de Regina la fit définitivement redescendre sur terre. Elle était vraiment gênée, mais essaya de faire comme ci de rien n'était.

\- On y va?

Le sourire de la mairesse laissait deviner qu'elle n'en avait pas terminé avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il était l'heure de partir et elle détestait les retards.

\- Je mets mes chaussures et c'est bon. Nous prendrons bien évidemment ma voiture.

\- Comme vous le souhaitez votre majesté, répondit Emma en exagérant les mouvements d'une révérence ce qui amusa Regina. Mais je conduis.

Les trois derniers mots firent perdre le sourire peint sur son visage. A la place, un sourcil parfaitement dessiné se courba en signe d'interrogation. Emma comprit la question silencieuse et expliqua son raisonnement.

\- Je suis votre cavalière, pour ce soir. Je suis donc celle qui doit vous conduire, vous tendre le bras, et rendre jalouse tous les autres invités.

\- Un point pour toi. On part ?

\- Sur la partie.

Emma s'écarta de l'entrée pour que Regina puisse fermer la porte à clé et elles se dirigèrent vers la Mercedes noire de la brune. La blonde prit donc place coté conducteur et alluma le moteur. Une douce musique s'échappait des enceintes ce qui détendit entièrement l'atmosphère. Elles semblaient, toutes les deux, heureuses de la situation.

Arrivé près du poste de shérif, Emma remarqua Killian debout visiblement énervé. Elle fronça les sourcils sachant que son comportement était sûrement en rapport avec l'annulation de leur soirée. La blonde l'avait complètement oublié et prévint à Regina qu'elle s'arrêtait deux petites minutes en montrant l'homme d'un mouvement de tête. La mairesse accepta, mais il demanda de ne pas tarder. Le tout dans un sourire charmeur auquel Emma répondit similairement.

\- Killian?

La blonde s'approchait du brun d'un pas hésitant.

\- Emma. J'ai eu ton me… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?

\- Que fais-tu là Killian ? Je t'ai dit que je t'appellerai demain.

La jeune femme ne voulait pas se justifier. Elle détestait ça et encore plus envers quelqu'un qui lui parlait sur ce ton. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Hors de question pour elle, un rapprochement alors que Regina l'attendait dans la voiture.

\- Je voulais te voir. Pourquoi annuler ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. Une urgence.

\- Habillée comme ça ?

Il se pencha pour observer la voiture dans laquelle elle était arrivée.

\- Et avec Regina ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Si, ça me regarde dans la mesure où tu es ma petite amie !

\- Je ne suis pas ta petite amie. On s'est embrassé deux fois, c'était bien, mais c'est tout.

Le ton avait augmenté entre eux et Emma commençait à s'énerver. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait être détendue pour la soirée de la mairesse. Elle ferma les yeux en espérant retrouver sa sérénité perdue.

\- Je vais y aller car je suis attendue. Je ne veux plus que tu m'appelles. Je me suis trompée, il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous alors laisse moi tranquille.

Elle allait reprendre la direction de la voiture quand elle fut retenue violemment par le poignet. Un petit cri de douleur sorti de sa bouche en même temps que la grimace plaquée sur son visage. Régina, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir cinq minutes et les rejoignit.

\- Lâche-moi, Killian.

\- Non, tu vas rester avec ici avec moi. On avait un truc de prévu tous les deux.

\- Lâchez-la si vous ne voulez pas savoir de quoi je suis capable !

Regina venait d'intervenir pour plus grand bonheur d'Emma, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de l'homme brun.

\- Vous ne m'impressionnez pas, laissez-nous !

\- Killian, tu me fais mal, arrêtes !

\- Lâchez la mère de mon fils ! Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois.

La voix de Regina était sombre et empli de colère. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment cet homme enjôleur qui tournait autour d'Emma depuis plusieurs jours. Au début, ça l'agaçait et là, elle le détestait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'approche, Emma était à elle pour ce soir et à personne d'autre ! Le ton de la mairesse eu l'effet escompté, car Killian relâcha sa prise quelques secondes après. Emma s'éloigna de lui rapidement sans un regard. Elle attrapa la main de Regina et la tira avec elle vers la voiture.

\- Viens.

La mairesse suivit la blonde avec un sourire diabolique vers le brun qui restait sans voix et le regard meurtrier. Elles repartirent en voiture sans le moindre coup d'oeil en arrière. Emma se sentait bien malgré tout car Regina était venue l'aider et l'avait défendue de la meilleure des façons. Emma remarqua l'attitude échauffée de sa voisine et décida de prendre la parole pour évacuer le stresse avant d'arriver sur Boston.

\- Je suis désolée pour ça, dit-elle calmement en montrant de la main la ville qui s'éloignait derrière elles.

Regina passa ses mains dans ses cheveux puis lissa sa robe sur ses cuisses dans le but de reprendre une apparence normale. Peut-être que cela l'aiderait à cacher ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Regina était perturbée et n'arrivait pas à expliquer son comportement et sa colère soudaine lorsqu'elle avait senti sa belle blonde en danger. La voix douce d'Emma eu raison d'elle et sans savoir pourquoi, la mairesse tourna la tête vers son chauffeur d'un soir et lui offrit un superbe sourire. Elle était bien et à cet instant rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser s'imaginer que cela serait possible entre nous. J'ai été bête.

\- Non, Emma, on a tous besoin de se sentir désiré même inconsciemment. Toi, tu t'es laissée portée par Killian. Moi, par Robin.

\- Peut-être, mais c'était une grosse erreur. Je ne l'aime absolument pas. C'était sympa d'avoir un quelqu'un qui essayait de faire la cour. Franchement, tu me vois avec lui ?

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'en pense ?

\- Oui, ton avis m'importe beaucoup.

Le sourire de Regina s'agrandit à ces quelques mots. Ils firent battre son coeur un peu plus rapidement, car pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, on s'intéressait vraiment à ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Si Emma ne conduisait pas, elle l'aurait sûrement prise dans ses bras pour la remercier de lui donner de l'importance.

\- Non, je ne t'imagine pas avec lui. Il est arrogant, prétentieux et il utilise plus de maquillage que toi.

Ce pique fit rire les deux voyageuses. Elles se sentaient complices et rien ne pouvait leur enlever ce moment.

\- Il n'est pas assez bien pour toi, reprit Regina sur un ton bien plus sérieux.

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter en entendant ses propres paroles. Mais cela était la vérité. Elle valait bien mieux que ce rustre qui se croyait tout permis.

\- Qui verrais-tu pour moi ?, lança Emma innocemment les yeux droits sur la route.

Ses joues rougirent davantage quand, en une fraction de seconde une image d'Emma et elle, en couple, surgit dans son esprit. Ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'est le sentiment qui accompagna cette vision. Cela lui plaisait.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais pas lui, c'est certain !

Emma entama son ascension vers l'autoroute et passa la dernière vitesse pour accélérer d'avantage la voiture. Une fois leur vitesse de croisière atteinte, la blonde reprit la parole :

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec Robin ?

Emma savait qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais comme avec Regina, elle n'était sûre de rien, la blonde n'insistait que rarement. Laissant la belle brune prendre le temps de parler si elle le désirait. La voir comme ça lui faisait mal au coeur et elle détestait Robin pour ne pas prendre soin d'elle et la rendre heureuse. Un petit effort, il n'en était visiblement pas capable et cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, Regina inspira profondément avant de parler le regard dans le vide :

\- Je ne sais pas. Il n'est plus comme au début. Depuis qu'il s'est installé au manoir, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une belle plante inutile. Sauf pour préparer à manger.

\- Regina, ne dis pas ce genre de chose.

\- Mais c'est la vérité, Emma. Je suis en couple avec quelqu'un qui se fiche totalement de moi. Quand je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner ce soir, il m'a dit oui, mais je sentais bien que ça l'ennuyait. Il ne pose même plus le regard sur moi quand on se couche. Il me tourne le dos et c'est tout. Il rentre tard la plupart du temps, trop fatigué pour passer la soirée avec moi. Tout est comme ça.

\- Il est nul. C'est vrai, regarde-toi ce soir. Tu es sublime. Des pieds à la tête, tu rayonnes par ta beauté. Comment peut-il être si aveugle ? Tu es une femme magnifique, une mère parfaite pour Henry, un Maire digne de cette ville. Il ne mérite pas un dixième des efforts que tu fais pour lui.

\- Emma ...

\- Tu sais ce que je pense de lui. Il croit que tout lui ai dû comme s'il t'avait gagné dans une foire à un tir à la carabine. Killian ne me mérite peut-être pas, mais Robin ne te mérite pas non plus !

\- Il me trompe.

Regina lâcha cette bombe dans l'habitacle sans prévenir Emma faillit faire un écart sur la route en détournant son regard ahuri vers sa voisine.

\- EMMA, fais attention !

\- Tu m'excuseras, mais tu me balances ça comme ça. D'ailleurs, j'espère que c'est une blague. Si c'en est une, elle est de très mauvais goût.

\- J'ai trouvé un mot dans le placard de l'entrée : _*Cette nuit était magnifique. Viens samedi vers 21h30. Mes draps t'attendent. Je t'aime encore.*_ signé _*M.*_ avec un petit coeur sur le bout de papier.

\- M ? Marianne ! Quel enfoiré ! Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne ressens rien, Emma. De savoir qu'il me trompe, ça me soulage presque, car je me dis que je pourrais le quitter plus facilement.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

\- Je vais me retrouver seule.

Regina dévia son regard humide dans celui de la blonde qui avait tourné la tête en même temps. L'échange ne dura pas et Emma fixa de nouveau la route, mais leurs regards soutenus et chargés d'émotion n'avaient laissé ni l'une ni l'autre insensible. Leurs coeurs battaient à tout rompre et leurs gorges nouées reflétaient l'intensité de cet instant de vérité et des confessions faites un peu plus tôt. Au bout de plusieurs kilomètres, Emma brisa le silence d'une voix qui se voulait douce, déterminée et rassurante :

\- Tu ne seras pas seule. Il y a Henry et il y a moi.

0o0o0o0 - 0o0o0o0

Emma se gara sur le parking prévu pour cette occasion. Déjà de dizaines et des dizaines de voitures était alignées, sagement ranger pour la soirée. Elle sortit de la voiture et s'empressa d'arriver devant la portière de Regina pour lui ouvrir en tendant son bras.

\- Si madame veut bien se donner la peine. Nous sommes arrivées.

Un sourire immense naquit sur le visage de la brune. Emma faisait des efforts inégalés pour rendre cette réunion d'anciens élèves à la hauteur de ce qu'elle voulait prouver. Regina posa sa main sur le bras de la blonde et ensemble, elles prirent la direction de l'entrée principale. L'université n'a pas lésiné sur les frais engagés pour cette soirée annuelle. L'extérieur du bâtiment laisse déjà imaginer la suite. A l'extrémité de quatre hauts piliers, des grands drapés aux couleurs de l'école qui flotte au vent. Un corridor extérieur rouge et blanc était installé pour l'occasion, remontant l'allée jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Elles remontaient ensemble l'allée, épaule contre épaule, Régina tenant fermement le bras de sa cavalière. Emma sentait l'ancienne étudiante se raidir de plus en plus à force de s'avancer vers le hall. Elles entendaient déjà quelques notes de musique et des gens parler fortement signe que la soirée avait bien commencé. Regina ralentissait de plus en plus, mais c'est Emma qui stoppa la marche.

\- On n'est pas obligé d'y mettre les pieds si tu ne le sens pas.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pensais être prête à leur faire face, mais je n'en suis plus certaine.

\- Ecoute-moi.

Emma se plaça devant la belle brune et lui prit les mains dans une douceur que Regina ne connaissait plus. Elle frissonna à son touché et plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude de son amie, attendant de boire ses futures paroles.

\- Tu as deux possibilités qui s'offrent à toi. La première, nous allons à cette fichue soirée, tu en mets plein la vue à tout le monde et crois-moi, tu vas attirer tous les regards. On leur montre la femme magnifique que tu es devenue, ta réussite professionnelle. On leur montre aussi que tu es une femme forte, qui se bat pour ce qui est juste, qui a parfaitement élevé et éduqué un enfant. Tu seras la plus belle femme de la soirée, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Ta vengeance, tu l'as déjà gagné, car tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça pour exister. La deuxième offre que je te propose, c'est un bon dîner dans un restaurant chic. Nous avons les tenues de soirée, une belle voiture et une nuit rien qu'à nous. A toi de choisir.

\- Je ne serais pas contre un dîner avec toi, fit-elle en rougissant timidement.

\- Mais ?

\- J'ai envie de faire tout ce que tu as dit.

\- Alors relevez la tête Madame le Maire, vous avez des têtes à faire tourner.

L'assurance et la détermination dans le regard d'Emma firent vibrer le corps de Regina. Elle se sentait soutenue, épaulée, guidée et surtout aimée. Les mots du shérif raisonnaient dans son esprit et c'est le seul sentiment qui la frappait avec force. Elle se sentait aimer. Véritablement aimer. Elle ne put d'avantage refoulé une envie de se rapprocher et c'est en passant ses bras autour du cou d'Emma que la mairesse resserra son étreinte. Les yeux clos, elle savourait ce chaleureux contact avant de murmurer à son oreille :

\- Merci beaucoup, Emma.

\- Aller, viens avec moi et montre leur de quoi tu es capable.

Elles se séparèrent doucement, juste assez pour se faire face.

\- Comment procède-t-on ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, soit tu es Madame le Maire et tu as proposé au shérif de la ville de t'accompagner, soit on joue une carte plus personnelle.

\- Explique-toi ?

\- La plupart des gens, ce soir, seront accompagnés de leur mari ou femme. Tu peux leur dire que Robin n'a pas voulu venir ou on peut jouer un rôle. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- J'en dis que tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner. Mais quel rôle joué ?

\- On avisera là-bas d'accord ?

\- D'accord, répondit la brune, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

\- Viens.

A ses mots, elle attrapa la main de la mairesse et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens avant de remonter les quelques mètres qui les séparait de l'entrée. Regina serra un peu plus la main de la blonde quand elles arrivèrent près d'un secrétariat mis en place exceptionnellement pour ce soir. Une femme blonde y était assise avec une liste devant les yeux, et attendait les arrivants.

\- Bonsoir, Mesdames. Puis-je avoir vos noms?

\- Je suis Regina Mills et voici Emma…

\- Mills. Emma Mills.

\- Très bien, vous trouverez un vestiaire sur votre gauche et à droite, la salle pour la réunion. Passez une bonne soirée.

\- Elle le sera. Merci, affirma Emma sûre d'elle.

En entrant dans la salle, Emma resta figée. La salle était immense et extrêmement bien décorée, les mêmes drapés qu'à l'extérieur étaient placés au plafond donnant un effet intime à la salle malgré sa grandeur et le nombre de personnes. D'un coup, la blonde ne se sentait plus à sa place. Elle n'avait pas fait de grandes études et ce monde lui était complètement inconnu. Tout ça, ce n'était pas elle. Puis son regard se porta sur la belle femme à ses côtés et elle ne pue que sourire. Certes, elle n'était pas à l'aise, mais Régina semblait être dans la même situation. Perdue au milieu de ces gens qu'ils l'ont rejeté sans la connaître. A vrai dire, Emma l'avait rejetée aussi, mais elle s'en voulait. Plus elle découvrait Regina, plus elle se sentait proche d'elle. Encore plus ce soir, elle voulait la protéger des idiots de son passé, lui montrer de quelle façon, elle devait être traitée. La brune se tourna vers Emma, son regard semblait inquiet mais déterminé à passer une bonne soirée. Elle se pencha vers la blonde et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue dans un léger baiser. Le coeur d'Emma se mit à battre la chamade et dans un mouvement presque naturel, elle plaça un bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient collés l'un à l'autre, s'épousant parfaitement.

\- Une coupe de champagne, Mesdames ?

Elles sortirent de leur bulle, tirée par une voix masculine, elles s'éloignèrent à regret et chacune attrapa le pied d'une coupe.

\- A toi soirée, Regina.

\- A notre soirée, Emma.

Chacune porta son verre à ses lèvres, le regard noyé dans celui de l'autre, elles furent une fois, de plus, interrompues.

\- Regina ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Toi ici !

\- Kristen. Bonsoir.

Regina se tenait droite collé à Emma, qui comprit qu'elle ne devait surtout pas la lâcher. Discrètement, elle lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Intello ou populaire ?

\- Deuxième, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Ça alors, si on m'avait dit que tu serais là ce soir, j'aurais eu de sacrés doutes.

\- Comme quoi, tout arrive.

\- Oui, oui, c'est sûr. Oh, tu rappelles de Marc ?

\- Euh non, désolée.

\- Qui est Marc ?, demanda Emma se mêlant à la conversation pour apaiser Regina.

\- Mon mari. Il était avec nous à l'université. Il jouait dans l'équipe de foot. Regina l'a bien connu a une époque. N'est-ce pas très chère ?

Regina se mit à rougir, elle se souvenait maintenant de l'homme avec qui elle avait eu une rapide amourette de passage. Avec qui, elle garde de très mauvais souvenirs.

\- Tu es mariée avec lui ?

Emma avait remarqué le trouble de son amie et l'expression que son visage arborait, laissait transparaître un certain dégoût. Instinctivement, elle glissa ses doigts aux siens pour la rassurer par sa présence.

\- Oui, c'est un homme magnifique. Il dirige un laboratoire pharmaceutique maintenant.

\- Excusez-nous deux petites minutes, Kristen. Nous revenons très vite.

Emma s'éloigna de quelques pas entraînant à sa suite une Regina perturbée. Suffisamment à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes, la blonde se retourna et d'une main releva la tête de la mairesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle la regarde.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Marc… Il…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce Marc ? Tu as une histoire avec lui ça, je l'ai compris. Pourquoi ça te met dans cet état.

\- C'est un peu difficile d'en parler, Emma…

\- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Et si tu ne le sens pas finalement, on fait demi-tour. On se moque d'eux.

\- Il… Il a voulu abuser de moi. Nous étions à une soirée et il était éméché. Il m'a forcé jusqu'à une chambre où il a commencé…

\- Ne dis plus rien, s'il te plaît, ou je vais le tuer sur place.

\- Il avait trop bu pour aller plus loin et j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. Je l'ai évité depuis. Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à lui.

Emma voyait au loin l'homme arriver vers sa femme et cela provoqua en elle un instinct de protection et de vengeance.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

Regina hocha la tête avant qu'Emma ne vienne caresser sa joue dans une infinie tendresse. Geste tant apprécié que, la brune pencha sa tête pour accentuer le contact avec sa main. Elles repartirent en direction du couple main dans la main.

\- Vous êtes Marc, je suppose ?

Emma tendit hypocritement sa main vers l'homme quasiment chauve dans le but de le saluer poliment.

\- Exact. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda-t-il tout sourire n'ayant pas encore remarqué la présence de la brune juste derrière elle.

\- Emma. Emma Mills, la femme de Regina.

Elle se poussa légèrement pour que sa compagne de soirée se montre au grand jour. A la vue de la superbe femme, son sourire enjôleur disparut rapidement laissant place à un regard d'incompréhension mêlé à une pointe de jalousie. Effectivement, voir la femme qu'était devenue Regina éveilla en lui un brin de déception. Celui de ne pas avoir su la garder. Emma enchaîna ses propos :

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous. Désolée.

La tête que faisait le couple a l'annonce d'Emma, était déjà une victoire pour Regina. Elle se sentit soudain, prête à jouer jusqu'au bout ce jeu, quitte à jouer avec le feu.

\- Tu le sais bien chérie, l'université n'a en rien été féerique pour moi alors pourquoi en parler, riposta-t-elle avec détermination avant de boire une gorgée de champagne les yeux fixant ceux d'Emma.

\- Votre femme nous a dit que vous dirigiez un laboratoire pharmaceutique.

\- Euh… C'est exact. Regina, wow ! Tu es une femme magnifique.

Emma sentit la jalousie se nouer en elle et coupa cours à ses paroles qu'elle jugeait indécentes de sa part.

\- J'aurais une petite question pour vous.

\- Dites toujours.

\- Oh non, loin des oreilles indiscrètes de nos femmes. Venez.

Emma attrapa le bras de Marc et l'entraîna quelques mètres plus loin. Elle stoppa net sa marche et se retourna violemment vers cet homme lui inspirant le dégoût.

\- Vous allez m'écouter attentivement ! S'il y a bien une chose que je connais, c'est la loi. Je suis shérif et laissez-moi vous apprendre deux petites choses. Pour commencer, la prescription pour une tentative de viol est de 10 ans. Faites le calcul… Ensuite, je pourrais vous arrêter sur-le-champ. Enfin, ne regardez pas Regina, ne lui parlez pas, oubliez son existence, car vous n'êtes rien. Ce n'est pas vos beaux costards et votre argent qui font de vous quelqu'un de bien. Vous êtes une sous-merde qui a voulu abuser d'une jeune femme. Eloignez-vous de nous pour cette soirée où je vous promets d'être moins amical. Sur ce, bonne soirée.

Sur ses mots, la blonde tourna les talons et retourna auprès de sa belle brune qui discutait avec Kristen et une nouvelle femme. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, un sourire illumina le visage tendre de Regina et Emma su qu'elle avait de la chance d'être auprès de cette femme magnifique. Ce sourire qui lui était destiné valait bien plus que tout l'or du monde et à cet instant précis, elle sentit en elle quelque chose s'éveiller. Elle arrivait à hauteur des trois femmes et mit de côté son interrogation face à son ressenti. Instinctivement, elle plaça son bras autour de la taille de Regina qui se laissa faire avec plaisir.

\- Tout va bien ?, demanda la brune dubitative.

\- Très. Tu me présentes ?

\- Oui, Voici Ava. Ava, je te présente Emma, ma femme.

\- Enchantée, Emma. Je suis très heureuse que Regina ait trouvée quelqu'un qui prenne soin d'elle. D'après ce qu'elle nous a dit, vous êtes très présente pour elle.

La brune rougissait. Elle ne s'était pas imaginée que son ancienne camarade parlerait ouvertement de ce qu'elle venait de confier.

\- Elle vous a dit ça ? , demanda-t-elle de façon rhétorique en regardant la mairesse avec un sourire amusée avant de continuer : je l'avoue. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Si je pouvais passer ma journée avec elle, je le ferais. Dès qu'elle est loin de moi, je sens mon coeur se briser, mais dès qu'elle m'offre un baiser dont elle seule a le secret, je fonds littéralement pour elle.

Les deux actrices du soir se regardaient intensément. Regina n'osait pas croire que ses paroles avaient été dites juste pour parfaire leurs rôles. L'étincelle dans les yeux émeraude était bien trop brillante pour que cela soit juste inventé et non la vérité. Elle pouvait sentir son coeur battre si fort qu'elle ne réalisa pas que celui d'Emma était synchronisé au siens dans une danse parfaitement orchestrée. Elle allait avancer son visage vers celui de sa blonde quand la voix d'Ava brisa ce moment magique.

\- Si seulement Harry pouvait être aussi romantique que ta femme, Regina. Vous avez de la chance toutes les deux.

\- Oui. Beaucoup, constata Emma fixant encore sa femme d'un soir.

\- Alors dîtes-nous tous ! Que faites-vous dans la vie ? Avez-vous des enfants ?

Regina prit alors la parole. C'était sa vengeance et Emma lui prit la main l'encourageant à montrer de quoi elle était capable en face d'eux.

\- Je suis le Maire de Storybrooke, une petite ville coincée entre mer et forêt dans le Maine. Emma est le shérif de la ville et nous avons un garçon de 12 ans, Henry.

\- On dirait que tu as réussi ta vie, Regina. Je suis impressionnée, s'étonna Kristen qui avait toujours cru que la brune ne ferait rien de sa vie.

\- Merci. Oui, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Ma vie professionnelle est réussie. A l'âge que j'ai, j'occupe un poste important et cela n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Quant à ma vie personnelle, elle se retourna vers Emma qui souriait de toutes ses dents, je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux.

\- En tout cas, je suis très contente pour toi, Regina.

\- Merci. Et vous ? Que faites-vous dans la vie ?

\- Je suis avocate, répondit Ava le sourire aux lèvres. Kristen, elle, a été licenciée.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, Ava. Tu le sais, réprimanda-t-elle son amie le regard furieux. La société, pour laquelle je travaillais, a fait faillite. C'était un licenciement économique.

\- C'est bien dommage pour toi, Kristen. J'espère que tu ne resteras pas longtemps sans travailler, car ce n'est pas évident de se remettre en selle après.

Regina jubilait intérieurement et jouer les hypocrites avec elles, l'amusait fortement.

\- Oh, excusez-nous, mais j'entends que l'heure des slows est arrivée. A plus tard, coupa la jeune shérif ne laissant pas le temps à Kristen de se justifier.

Contre toute attente, Emma attrapa tendrement la main de la mairesse et l'attira vers le centre de la piste de danse quasiment déserte. La blonde s'arrêta et se posta devant Regina.

\- Tu es magnifique ce soir.

\- J'ai bien remarqué ton regard quand tu es venue me chercher, plaisanta-t-elle, cherchant à rappeler à Emma son comportement sur le pas de la porte d'entrée du manoir.

\- Il m'est difficile de nier que tu es la plus belle femme que je connaisse.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Effectivement, la mairesse avait véritablement apprécié l'effort vestimentaire de la jeune femme pour sa soirée. Remontée sur des escarpins plats noirs, elle avait adopté un tailleur pantalon noir accompagné de sa veste cintrée. Une chemise blanche cintrée également collant parfaitement les courbes du shérif, sur lesquelles Regina s'était attardées avec surprise. Emma avait attaché ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, laissant quelques longues mèches blondes bouclées retomber sur ses épaules. Un léger maquillage et quelques accessoires avaient finalisé sa tenue parfaite.

Ce sont les joues rougies par ses déclarations que les deux femmes se rapprochèrent. Emma plaça délicatement les bras de Regina autour de son cou avant de faire glisser les siens le long du corps de la brune pour se refermer dans une chaleureuse étreinte autour de sa taille. La mairesse posa sa tête dans le creux du cou du shérif respirant les odeurs fruitées de son parfum. Enivrée par son bonheur actuel, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider dans une danse inespérée, il y a de ça quelques jours. Elle nota cette facilité à faire les choses avec Emma sans vraiment les avoir décidées avant. Tout semblait si naturel, les gestes, les mots, les regards qu'elle se rendit compte que malgré ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour Robin, ils n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de complicité. La mairesse était à la fois déçue, car elle ouvrait enfin les yeux sur son couple qui n'avait plus aucun sens et perturbée de se sentir si bien dans le bras de la mère de son fils. Perturbée, mais ô combien à sa place. Depuis des années, elle attendait de ressentir cet abandon et cette confiance qu'elle n'avait jamais eu envie d'offrir pour personne. Jusqu'à ce soir.

\- Je crois que tu as ta vengeance.

\- Oui, je l'ai, souffla-t-elle contre la peau brûlante d'Emma.

\- Tes amis nous regardent. Je crois qu'ils n'en reviennent pas que tu sois mariée avec une femme. Sauf peut-être Ava.

\- Elle est la seule avec qui je m'entendais à peu près. Et, je suis fière d'avoir une femme comme toi ce soir.

Elle releva la tête pour scanner la salle d'un coup d'oeil et, effectivement, beaucoup de personnes les regardait. Elle sentit un sourire naître sans le retenir, elle était heureuse. Enfin dans cette université, elle ressentait le bonheur, et tout ça, grâce à Emma.

\- Je crois que c'est toi, la plus populaire de l'école maintenant.

Elle laissa quelques secondes passer avant de continuer :

\- Regina ...

\- Oui ?

\- Ça va sûrement te paraître complètement fou, mais…

\- Non, absolument pas…

Les deux jeunes femmes communiquaient via leurs regards et la brune comprit immédiatement ce que désirait son shérif, car au fond d'elle, elle le voulait aussi. Sucement les effets de cette soirée, de leurs mensonges, de l'alcool, mais à l'instant présent une seule chose comptait : leur couple.

* * *

Suite et fin, mercredi prochain! ;-)

Bises à vous tous!


	3. Partie 3

Voici le dernier chapitre. Un petit jour en avance, j'espère que ça vous ira ! ;-)

Merci pour vos reviews et tous le reste, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Partie N°3

Emma caressa doucement la joue de Regina avant de la glisser dans ses cheveux ébène pour l'approcher d'elle. Plus l'espace qui les séparait fondait comme neige au soleil, plus leurs souffles se faisaient cours. Les yeux dans les yeux, aucune des deux ne voulaient rompre ce moment de bonheur insensé. Ce n'est que quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent enfin que leurs yeux se fermèrent pour savourer cette sensation nouvelle. Ni l'une, ni l'autre n'avaient conscience de ce que sa partenaire ressentait, mais c'est ensemble que leurs coeurs battaient à une vitesse folle, que leurs ventres faisaient naître une multitude de papillons, que la révélation d'un sentiment jamais connu jusqu'alors illumina leurs esprits. Regina resserra ses bras autour de la blonde, voulant que les secondes durent des heures, et intensifia le baiser de la plus tendre des façons ce qui électrisa Emma. Cette dernière n'avait jamais connu pareille merveille. Elle avait déjà fantasmé sur les lèvres du Maire, mais sans jamais penser qu'un jour, elle les goûterait. Le jour était arrivé, le goût fruité du rouge à lèvre mélangé à la douceur de celles-ci rendait le tout étrangement dépendant. Elle l'embrassait pour la première fois, et même si l'échange n'était pas fini, elle savait qu'elle en voudrait encore. Les mains de la blonde se faisaient plus possessive sur le corps de Regina, la pressant d'avantage contre elle, calant une main sur sa nuque et l'autre au creux de ses reins.

Elles restèrent ainsi, à s'embrasser tendrement sans jamais dépasser ce stade, durant toute la période des slows. Ce n'est que lorsque la musique partit dans un rythme plus intense qu'elles se séparèrent à regret. Front contre front, elles souriaient béatement en repensant à la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Emmagasinant toutes les émotions qu'elles éprouvaient et se nourrissant de l'espoir que cela pouvait être réciproque pour l'autre, elles s'éloignèrent doucement pour se fixer du regard. Regina se mordit sensuellement la lèvre inférieure quand elle décela dans les émeraudes d'Emma de l'envie. Ce n'était plus un jeu. Elles étaient seules dans leur bulle, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour feindre un quelconque désir si ce n'est s'il était réel. Alors qu'elle allait prendre la parole, la voix d'Ava les sortirent de leurs rêveries.

\- Venez les filles ! On va s'installer un peu plus loin pour discuter tranquille.

Regina glissa sa main dans celle de la blonde alors qu'elle était déjà en route vers Ava. Emma ne fit aucune remarque et serra un peu plus sa main avant d'entremêler ses doigts aux siens.

C'est ainsi que leur soirée se déroula. Dans le flou de ce qui s'était passé, sans pouvoir en discuter seule-à-seule. Ava les bombardait de questions. Un coup professionnel, un coup personnel, voire intime. Chaque question trouvait une réponse naturellement de la part de Regina ou d'Emma. Même simultanément, lorsque ça concernait Henry. Ce mensonge finissait par vite devenir quelque chose de possiblement très réel. Ce qui l'était pour leurs compagnons de ce soir. Tous un énorme sourire aux lèvres, oubliant leurs passés d'étudiants pour laisser place à des discussions d'adulte.

Elles étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre, leurs mains jointent, refusant de rompre définitivement ce qu'il s'était passé sur la piste de danse. Elles voulaient y voir plus claire, mettre des mots sur ce moment. Pourquoi elles avaient fait ça ? Pourquoi elles n'avaient pas arrêté ? Pourquoi elles avaient aimé ? Les heures défilaient et Régina montra les premiers signes de fatigue. Emma qui en avait un peu marre d'être en compagnie de ces personnes qui avaient fait tant de mal à Regina par le passé, décida de se lever et d'annoncer leur départ.

\- Vous partez déjà ?, demanda Ava légèrement déçue.

\- Oui, nous sommes navrées, mais nous avons de la route pour rentrer et Regina est fatiguée. Je le vois dans ses yeux, finit-elle en admirant la brune le regard tendre.

\- Vous êtes belles toutes les deux.

Elles rougirent au compliment d'Ava qui les accompagna jusqu'à la porte de la grande salle.

\- Merci Ava, ce fut un plaisir de faire ta connaissance. Tu diras au revoir aux autres pour nous, demanda-t-elle en serrant la main de la jeune femme puis continua plus doucement vers Regina : je t'attends dehors. Termina-t-elle dans un clin d'oeil, laissant la mairesse clore cette soirée à sa manière.

\- Peut-être à bientôt, Emma.

Ava se retourna vers Regina et lui offrit un sourire sincère.

\- Tu as de la chance d'être tombée sur elle. Je vois qu'elle te rend heureuse.

\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de chance. Je m'en rends compte de jour en jour.

\- J'aimerais m'excuser auprès de tous les autres pour l'attitude que nous avions envers toi. Ce n'était pas cool et …

\- C'est fini tout ça, coupa Regina. Aujourd'hui, j'ai la vie que je voulais et je n'ai pas eu besoin de vous. Cette soirée n'était pas vraiment un enchantement quand j'ai reçu le courrier d'invitation, mais je dois avouer que cette réunion à été agréable et au-delà de mes attentes.

\- D'accord. J'ai été contente de te revoir. Malgré tout.

\- Moi aussi, Ava. Moi aussi.

\- Au revoir, Regina.

La brune était déjà en chemin pour rejoindre Emma et ne fit qu'un signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir. Son passé resterait derrière elle, laissant avec lui le rejet, l'exclusion et l'incompréhension des autres à son égard. Dorénavant, elle s'en fichait plus que tout, le coeur plus léger et en ne pensant qu'à l'avenir et ses belles perspectives.

\- On rentre ?, lui demanda Emma lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Oui, rentrons chez nous, répondit-elle un sourire heureux sur le visage et les yeux brillant par la fatigue.

\- Si Madame veut bien de nouveau se donner la peine de faire quelques pas supplémentaires, la voiture n'est plus très loin.

\- Oui, je veux bien. Mais juste parce que je suis de bonne humeur.

\- Ça, je n'en doute pas.

Elles étaient sur l'autoroute dans un silence confortable, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient envie d'aborder le sujet du baiser. Elles étaient bien, rentrant d'une soirée qui s'était avérée parfaite, et ne souhaitaient pas perdre cet instant de plénitude.

Pourtant dans sa tête, Regina ne pouvait ignorer ce moment d'égarement. Un moment qu'elle avait désiré et apprécié quand il était arrivé. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la tête reposant sur l'appui prévu à cet effet et se remémora ce délicieux baiser. Elle pouvait encore sentir les lèvres du shérif frôler les siennes puis la douceur et la tendresse émaner des gestes d'Emma comme dictées par l'envie et non par le rôle de pseudo femme mariée. Puis elle pensa à Robin et à ses baisers. Ce qu'elle ressentait n'avait rien à voir à ce qu'elle éprouvait il y a quelques secondes au souvenir de celui de la blonde. Elle était bouleversée et ne savait pas comment agir envers elle. Si la mairesse s'écoutait, elle aurait déjà recommencé. C'est en imaginant une fois de plus les lèvres d'Emma sur les siennes, qu'elle finit par s'endormir bercer par le ronronnement du moteur.

Emma était stressée les mains crispées sur le volant, s'interdisant de regarder la femme a ses côtés. Il ne fallait pas que ses yeux se posent sur ce corps, car sinon, elle perdrait le peu de self-control qu'il lui restait encore. Emma ne pouvait plus s'enlever de la tête cet instant de pur bonheur, ce moment magique qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. La blonde voulait lui parler, ouvrir la bouche et laisser son coeur s'exprimer, mais ignorant ce que la brune pensait, elle censura son envie. Pourtant, elle aurait tout donné pour retrouver cette sensation de bien-être qu'elle ressentait pour la première fois. La douce respiration sereine de Regina arriva à ses oreilles et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle le savait, la mairesse se sentait très bien. Jamais Regina n'aurait prit le risque de s'endormir sur le siège passage de sa propre voiture sans avoir une entière confiance en la personne qui conduisait. Rien que ça, c'était une petite victoire dans le coeur d'Emma.

0o0o0o0 – 0o0o0o0

Tendrement, une main sur son bras, elle caressa la peau de Regina pour la sortir de son sommeil.

\- S'il te plaît, encore un peu, grogna la mairesse endormie

\- Regina, nous sommes arrivées.

\- Cinq minutes encore, ma chérie.

Emma bloqua sur ses derniers mots, mais ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Avec la soirée qu'elles venaient de passer, il était compréhensible que ses pensées aillent vers elle. Elle haussa un peu le ton pour la sortir de sa rêverie et sourit timidement à sa voisine quand celle-ci ouvrit les paupières.

\- Oh pardon Emma. Tu as fait la route toute seule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'aime conduire et puis il n'y avait personne sur la route. Il est presque 4 heures.

\- Déjà ?, s'étonna Regina d'avoir finalement profité de la soirée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

\- Et oui ! Aller viens, que je finisse mon travail de cavalière d'un soir !

Sur ses paroles, le shérif sorti de la voiture pour en faire le tour rapidement jusqu'à la portière de la mairesse. Elle l'ouvrit en grand et proposa sa main accompagnée d'une petite courbette. Amusée, Regina se saisit de sa main en finesse et en délicatesse. Le contact doux les électrisa et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elles savaient qu'elles ressentaient à cette seconde le même frisson. Celui qui fait accélérer les battements d'un coeur, celui qui transmet dans le regard une émotion forte, celui qui vous surprend et vous submerge.

Elles arrivèrent devant l'imposante porte blanche de l'entrée mains entrelacées. Le contrôle dont Emma faisait preuve commençait à être incoercible. Voulant en terminer avec cette soirée, malgré tout charmante, elle prit parole :

\- Merci pour cette soirée, Regina.

\- Merci à toi. Je n'aurais jamais réussi tout ça sans toi. Aujourd'hui, je me sens comme libérée de ce passé universitaire.

\- Alors, je suis contente. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

Elle se pencha doucement vers la brune qui ouvrit la bouche sans s'en rendre compte. Elle posa ses lèvres dans un souffle sur sa joue droite alors que sa jumelle recueillait une main caressante. Les yeux clos de chacune, elles profitaient des dernières minutes de la nuit passée ensemble, leurs corps collé dans une même silhouette. Leur intermède chaleureux prit rapidement fin dans un mouvement vif de recul quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Robin.

\- Te voilà enfin ! J'étais fou d'inquiétude !, dit-il en s'approchant d'un grand pas attirant la brune par le bras jusqu'aux siens, l'enlaçant dans une étreinte que Regina accueillit par obligation.

\- Tu savais que j'étais sur Boston ce soir, répondit-elle en reculant légèrement de lui.

\- J'ai essayé de te joindre.

\- Je n'ai pas jugé utile de prendre mon téléphone étant donné qu'Emma avait le sien.

\- Je vous laisse, coupa la blonde avant de prendre la direction de sa voiture.

\- Emma, attends !

\- A plus tard, Regina.

C'est le coeur brisé sans savoir réellement pourquoi, que le shérif démarra sa coccinelle, une larme scindant sa joue en deux.

\- Allez viens vite à l'intérieur, chérie.

La mairesse regardait la voiture jaune s'éloigner. Cette voiture qu'elle détestait, mais qu'elle aurait tant voulu voir se garer de nouveau chez elle à cet instant. Les yeux embrumés, et le coeur lourd, elle retrouva son compagnon dans le hall. Elle enleva ses chaussures calmement sous le regard insistant de Robin. Une fois fait, ce dernier l'attrapa par la taille et posa sa bouche sans douceur sur celle de Regina. Le baiser était rude, brut, et sans saveur. Elle ne ressentait rien, si ce n'est une sensation de trahison. Le brun se faisait plus entreprenant et ses mains rêches parcouraient les zones nues de sa compagne. Elle tremblait d'appréhension sachant pertinemment ce que celui-ci attendait. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus. Chacun de ses gestes étaient en concurrence avec ceux d'Emma et la comparaison n'était pas discutable. Dans un dernier frisson incontrôlable, elle plaça ses mains sur les avant-bras de Robin et le repoussa gentiment.

\- Attends, murmura-t-elle les yeux fermés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'attends depuis plusieurs heures. C'est mérité, non ?, fit-il dans un sourire enjôleur qui ne fonctionnait plus sur elle.

\- Je sais que tu me trompes avec Marianne.

\- Comment ça ?

Robin s'éloigna de Regina un maximum. Elle n'était pas sûre avant de prononcer ses mots, mais maintenant elle en était certaine.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Tu étais avec elle ce soir, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu venir avec moi ?

\- Mais pas du tout, je t'ai dit que j'avais une réunion pour le travail.

\- Ne me mens pas. S'il te plaît.

Elle prit son sac dans ses mains et en sorti un peu papier plier en deux.

\- La prochaine fois, ne laisse pas trainer vos petits mots doux sur le sol du hall.

\- Regina, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Dit-il en s'avançant de quelques pas vers la brune.

\- Non, stop ! Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter. Tu vois, je ne suis même pas en colère. Je pensais l'être, mais tes mensonges et ton ignorance m'ont surtout découragé. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui prenne soin de moi et pour qui je serais unique et non une roue de secours. Je me suis lassée à vrai dire et… J'aimerais que tu t'en ailles. Ce soir.

\- S'il te plaît, Régina. On peut peut-être…

\- Robin, je ne veux plus vivre comme ça. Ton comportement m'a blessé au début. Aujourd'hui , je sais que je mérite bien mieux que quelqu'un qui va voir ailleurs.

\- Je comprends. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. J'espère qu'avec le temps, tu pardonneras mes erreurs. C'est arrivé comme ça.

\- Je ne pense pas, Robin. Coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa compagne n'est pas une erreur, c'est un acte voulu et délibéré.

\- Très bien… Je passerai la semaine prochaine pour récupérer mes quelques affaires.

\- Laisse les clefs sur la console de l'entrée. Au revoir, Robin.

L'homme passa le seuil de la maison sans un regard en arrière alors que Regina monta les marches qui la séparaient de sa salle de bains. Elle n'avait pas prévu cette rupture, mais maintenant, elle se sentait libérée d'un poids. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et s'engouffra dans une douche bien chaude avant de retrouver son lit douillet.

De son côté, Emma était rentrée rapidement. Elle s'était vite passée sous l'eau avant d'enfiler une tenue qui la correspondait mieux. Un short et un débardeur, prête à aller se coucher. Elle n'arrivait pas a penser à autre chose qu'à Regina. Tout était trop fort, trop intense. Elle aurait crié sur Robin pour avoir interrompu cet instant tendre et magique. Emma aurait tout donné pour rester quelques secondes de plus et terminer correctement cette soirée, plutôt que de partir comme une voleuse. Elle était couchée, les pensées tournées vers une belle brune quand une vibration se fit entendre. C'était son téléphone. La notification d'un message venait d'apparaître à l'écran. Son sourire revint lorsqu'elle découvrit le destinataire.

 _* Merci pour cette soirée. *_

 _* Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Madame le Maire. *_

 _* Emma, je suis désolée que Robin soit intervenu comme ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes. *_

 _* Il t'attendait. Tu devrais être contente. Passez une bonne soirée. Bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves, Regina. *_

 _* C'est avec toi que je passais la soirée et c'est avec toi que je voulais la terminer.*_

 _* J'aurais aimé aussi... *_

 _* Emma, j'ai quitté Robin. Il est parti ce soir. *_

 _* Quitté ? Vous vous êtes séparés ? *_

 _* C'est ce que signifiassent ses mots Miss Swan. *_

 _* Tu veux en parler ? *_

 _* Non. *_

 _* Que veux-tu, Regina ? *_

 _* Je veux que tu viennes. Maintenant. *_

 _* J'arrive. *_

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'Emma saute de son lit et mette un jogging avant de quitter son appartement pour la maison du Maire. Il ne fallut pas dix minutes pour rejoindre la demeure de Regina qui l'attendait patiemment assise sur les marches de son perron.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Tu vas attraper froid.

\- Je t'attendais. Suis-moi, je t'ai préparé un chocolat.

\- Oh, génial !

L'une à côté de l'autre sur le canapé, elles profitaient du silence et de la chaleur de la cheminée que Regina avait ravivée avec le tisonnier. Elles sirotaient leur breuvage se délectant de la présence de l'autre. L'air ambiant était doux et réconfortant ce qui incita la brune de prendre la décision de se rapprocher physiquement d'Emma. Assise à côté d'elle, la mairesse lui attrapa la main pour lever son bras par-dessus ses épaules afin de la reposer sur ceux-ci. Elle continuait ses gestes sans tenir compte de ce qu'Emma pouvait penser, car elle le savait. La blonde souhaitait la même chose. Elle déposa sa tête sur le torse de son shérif qui commençait à lui prodiguer de tendres caresses sur les bras. C'est ainsi, sans un mot, confortablement installée sur le canapé, dans les bras de celle qui lui avait chapardé son coeur sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, qu'elle s'endormit sereine.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les rayons du soleil chatouillaient les visages des deux marmottes endormies, qu'elles s'éveillèrent ensemble, remuant doucement l'une contre l'autre. Régina leva la tête vers Emma, un joli sourire illuminant son visage tant son cours sommeil avait été un vrai délice. C'est ensemble, sans réfléchir ni pourquoi, ni comment, qu'elles s'avancèrent l'une vers l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres fusionnent dans un délicieux baiser. Pas de question qui leur donnerait mal au crâne. Pas de réflexion sur le fait qu'elles soient deux femmes. Pas de mensonges. Ce qu'elles avaient vécu hier n'était pas un jeu et ce qu'elles ressentaient ce matin sur ce canapé en était la preuve. Elles désiraient ce qu'il se passait et le voulait vraiment. Cette soirée avait été révélatrice pour chacune.

\- Emma ?

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, Regina. Ce qui est certain, c'est que je ne me sens bien qu'à tes côtés.

\- Tu crois que ça peut être suffisant ? Je veux dire, je me suis rarement sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un, mais est-ce suffisant pour toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas où tout ça va nous mener, mais je veux tenter cette histoire avec toi. Je n'ai pas envie de me poser des questions sur, si ce qu'on fait est bien ou non. J'ai des appréhensions, bien évidemment, car c'est la première fois que je ressens une chose si forte pour quelqu'un. Que ça soit un homme ou une femme. Alors oui, c'est suffisant pour moi, car pour une fois, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête. Je veux juste vivre ce qu'il nous arrive.

\- C'est ce que je veux aussi, Emma. Même si cela me trouble un peu. J'ai toujours eu des relations avec des hommes. Je ne sais pas comment agir avec une femme.

\- Nous allons avancer un pas après l'autre et construire les choses sereinement et sans précipitation.

\- C'est une sage décision. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller trop vite de toute façon. Mais je ne me vois pas cacher les choses à Henry.

\- Moi non plus. On le mettra au courant dès que tu seras prête. Et... quelque chose me dit, qu'il ne seras pas mécontent! Répondit Emma avec le sourire.

\- Je pense aussi!

Elle se mirent à rire ensemble à l'évocation de la réaction joyeuses d'Henry. Emma et Régina retrouvèrent leur calme doucement pour reprendre leur conversation.

\- Que… Que ressens-tu ?

Toujours lovées, Emma approcha sa main du visage de Regina pour caresser sa peau douce avant de l'attirer vers elle dans un tendre baiser. Front contre front, elle poursuivit :

\- Je ressens tellement de choses quand je suis avec toi que c'est juste incroyable. Jamais, de toute ma vie, je n'ai ressenti ça un jour pour qui que ce soit. C'est difficilement explicable. C'est présent, c'est tout. Je pense sans cesse à toi, j'ai constamment envie de te prendre dans mes bras et te montrer que tu mérites d'être aimé au-delà de ce que tu peux penser.

\- Aimer ?

Regina avait bloqué sur ce mot. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait combiné dans la même phrase ce mot avec sa personne. Où alors, c'était juste pour l'atteindre et lui faire du mal, mais jamais sincèrement comme elle le voyait dans les iris de sa belle blonde. Elle attrapa une mèche de cheveux d'Emma qu'elle enroula autour de son doigt en attendant nerveusement une réponse de sa part.

\- Oui Regina, Aimer. Je m'en suis rendue compte hier soir quand tu m'as parlé de Marc… J'ai senti la jalousie s'insinuer en moi et surtout la haine envers lui. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi je n'y arrivais pas avec les autres ? Pourquoi je ne les laissais jamais m'atteindre ? Pourquoi je ne m'engageais jamais et fuyais dès que cela devenait trop vrai ? Aujourd'hui, je sais. Je sais que j'attendais de me sentir totalement en accord avec la bonne personne. J'attendais de sentir mon coeur battre à en avoir mal. C'est ce que je ressens avec toi, Régina.

\- Oh Emma, si tu savais ce que je ressens en ce moment-même ! J'aimerais ne plus avoir à quitter tes bras. Pour la première fois, je me sens bien et en absolue confiance avec quelqu'un. C'est dur pour moi de m'ouvrir à toi. Chacune de mes relations, c'est toujours mal terminé, mais là, je veux y croire. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux que toi.

\- J'aimerais que ça marche. Je veux que ça marche !

\- Je le veux aussi, ma chérie.

Emma prit le visage de sa brune entre ses mains, avança ses lèvres pour capturer dans un baiser plus passionné celles de sa compagne. A bout de souffle, Regina se redressa, bloquant son regard dans les yeux pétillant en face d'elle et ajouta dans un murmure :

\- Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi.

\- Je… Regina…

Son coeur rata plusieurs battements tant cette annonce pouvait être inespéré et surtout si rapide. Mais elle ignora le temps, tout ce qu'il comptait pour elle, c'était cette femme magnifique dans ses bras qui venait à l'instant de lui ouvrir son coeur. Sans tenir compte justement que cela pouvait être trop tôt ou non.

\- Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû.

Regina commençait à paniquer. Elle avait laissé parler son coeur et n'avait pas imaginé que cela aurait pu faire peur à Emma. La mairesse voulue s'éloigner, mais Emma la retint fermement contre elle se rendant compte de son silence trop long.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réagi tout de suite. J'ai été surprise, c'est tout.

\- Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Je tiens énormément à toi, Emma et, hier était un avant-goût qui m'a donné envie de plus. Beaucoup plus.

La brune avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle ouvrait son coeur et elle n'avait pas peur de ses sentiments. Elle était juste heureuse de pouvoir les partager avec quelqu'un, avec Emma.

\- Je t'aime, Regina.

Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux de bonheur ! Son sourire se fit de plus en plus grand réalisant l'importance de ses propos. Elle se jeta littéralement dans ses bras, encerclant son cou fermement. Elles riaient ensemble, comblées de s'être enfin trouvées.

\- Je te prépare un bon petit déjeuner ?

\- Avec plaisir !

Elles se levèrent heureuses d'être sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Au fait, tu me dois un dîner dans un restaurant chic…, fit-elle l'air de rien, le regard rieur.

\- Avec plaisir, mon coeur !

Dans la cuisine, chacune cantonnée à une tache bien précise, elles agissaient naturellement, comme si leur couple avait déjà quelques années. Emma se surprit même à connaître l'emplacement de certains condiments ou ustensiles, naviguant dans cette pièce comme elle le ferait chez elle. Les gestes entre elles étaient automatiques, juste guidées par l'envie de cajoler et d'être tendre. Regina finissait tranquillement de préparer la pâte pour les pancakes, qu'Emma arrivait par-derrière pour l'enlacer délicatement, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Les mains posées sur le ventre de la mairesse, elle sentait la femme dans ses bras se détendre intégralement lorsque cette dernière attrapa ses mains pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Prenant conscience de ce qui leur arrivait, elle se promit qu'elle ferait tout pour garder et faire progresser ce bonheur naissant vers un avenir radieux.

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé pour cette petite fanfiction. Très guimauve, j'en conviens, mais que voulez-vous, c'est comme ça ;-)!

Une prochaine ff arrivera d'ici quelque temps, elle est bientôt terminée, donc bientôt publiée. ;-D

Merci à Laetitia, ma femme, qui me supporte et bouffe du SQ et du OUAT assez régulièrement - pour ne pas dire très régulièrement - alors qu'elle ne regarde pas la série - oui, honte à elle ;-) - haha !

Merci à Lo', ma p'tite sœur, qui sans elle, je n'aurais jamais commencé à écrire, et donc vous n'auriez pas eu cette histoire !

MERCI BEAUCOUP à vous, lecteurs !

À très bientôt! Bises


End file.
